Dark Love
by Edward1919
Summary: Bella's the Joker. Edward is the Doctor treating her mental illness. Will Edward fall in love with his new patient when he sees her? But the big question is, can a killing psychopath fall in love? Things are crazy in Gotham City! The asylum is taken over! The Riddler's here! The Joker breaks out! People die! Everyone is scared! Will Batman stop the Joker? Will Edward stop the Joker
1. Chapter 1

The joker and the Doctor.

Edward is the Doctor and Bella is the Joker.

Edward's POV:

Reports have been made. Deaths have been caused. Terror has struck Gotham city. All because of the Joker.

I am a doctor, and I have been trained to deal with the mentally ill. However, the Joker is a bit more extreme than the patients I am used to dealing with. The Joker – former name was unknown. Life before the sickness kicked in – unknown. Cause of the sickness – unknown. I am very good at my job though, and that is why I have been assigned with many other doctors to try to cure her.

I took in my 100th deep breath, as I stood in front of the white door. I opened my eyes slowly, on the other side of that door was a psychopath who is the reason why everyone in not only Gotham but the whole of America is afraid. Her crazed mind and unusual humour, has caused many deaths. There seemed to be a bit of a pattern in the way she killed people as well, she liked to use bombs, knifes and occasionally guns.

This isn't the first time she has been caught, this is the tenth time we have caught her but she always managed to escape. Hopefully she will never get free again. Batman is always the one to catch her and bring her back. Sometimes it really did feel like our life was made up. We had a superhero for gods sake, and the evil villain was just at the other side of the door.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me, my girlfriend. She gave me a worried smile, though she tried to hide it.

I took another deep breath before nodding, "Yeah, let's do this."

I reached out, gripping the handle with my right hand. I took another deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door. I took a step inside, followed by Alice. I could hear her unsettled breathing. My heart was racing.

However I did feel safer with two cops in the room with me and Alice. They stood tensely in the two corners behind the Joker. Their guns tightly in their shaky hands. The whole room was white, making me feel like I was in a scene in a movie.

When the Joker saw us she smiled crookedly, and there was no doubt that there was evil in that crooked smile. Alice breathed in a shaky breath.

The Joker tilted her head slightly finding our fear amusing, "Scared?"

Alice composed her features as much as she could, "We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

The Joker laughed, "What are you going to do? Tell me all the reasons why I should listen to you? Tell me that your here to help me, and you need my co-operation to do so?"

"You might not believe it, but we are here to help you. We are going to do everything we can to help you get back on your feet." I announced to her.

She just laughed, and I took this moment to study her features. She had pale skin, her eyes were green, and her lips were a bright scary red as it contrasted with the white skin. She had a sharp jaw and naturally quaffed hair. She wore black skinny trousers, and a black shirt/blouse and a black blazer – with the sleeves rolled up. This is what the Joker always looked like. I had to admit that she was beyond beautiful.

"We are going to start with your childhood, is that okay?" Alice asked, giving me a weird look because of me staring at her.

"Why of course. When I was a young child I lived in an Asylum and when they didn't let me out I eventually killed them all. I think this could be a repeat of last time..." The Joker started, doing what she usually did – joking.

"Okay, lets cut the jokes." Alice ordered firmly.

"Cut the Jokes?! What is she talking about? Has she not seen my personal files?" The Joker laughed.

"Shut up clown!" One of the guards yelled as he smashed her head on the table, hard. The Joker laughed instead of show pain. The other one pointed his gun at her, scared. The Joker noticed and laughed again.

"Am I getting under your skin _Jeff_?" The Joker smiled crookedly.

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" The guard yelled, horror struck.

"Oh I know all my future victims names." The Joker laughed.

The guard raised his gun higher as he took a step closer to her, she just smiled. The other guard took a step back, and he looked claustrophobic. Just as the guard with the gun was about to pull the trigger I stood up and raised my hands.

"Look everyone calm down!" I demanded, "This is how she wins! She's trying to get into our heads!"

"Well, she's doing a good fucking job!" The guard with the gun shouted.

"Thank you." The Joker laughed.

"Shut up!" The guard yelled.

The Joker laughed, "Go on, pull the trigger. You know you want to."

"I said shut up!" The guard yelled again.

I rushed over, and stood in front of the Joker. Making the guard and Alice look at me weirdly. Even I had no idea what I was doing. I was risking my life for someone who has no empathy for anyone, someone who has destroyed many life's, and someone who has spread terror throughout the world with the news of what she has done. Some one who is un able to love someone.

"If you pull the trigger then you kill me. Put the gun down. She can't hurt you, she's not a threat at the moment. She has her hands hand cuffed to the back of the chair. Now, put, the, gun, down." I ordered him clearly.

He took a few deep breaths before nodding and putting the gun down. You could see in his face that he had now calmed down. The other guard however looked sick.

"Go and take yourself and him out of this room now." I demanded with authority.

Alice stood up immediately, you're going to leave us alone in the room with a psychopath?! Are you crazy? Are _you_ a psychopath?"

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not, and these guards can't handle the Jokers mind games. But we are trained for it so we can. You can leave if you want to though. But I'm not taking the risk of the guards losing their cool again."

Alice sighed and nodded after a moment, "You can leave now Simon and Jefferson. And I'm staying with you Edward."

"Are you sure about this?" The guard asked, feeling uncertain with the joker being left in a room without a gun being pointed at her.

The Joker smiled, "Yes, they are Simon."

Simon's face turned pale, and the Joker laughed. Alice had just given the Joker Simons name. I gave them both a look that clearly said 'leave now'. They both nodded and left the room, not taking their time at all. Alice shared a look with me, before sitting back down in her chair. Followed by me doing the same.

"Right, let's try again." I started, "Did anything traumatic happen to you as a child?"

The Joker laughed, "I'm not going to tell you everything that easily."

"Okay then, what will you tell us?" I asked taking a different approach.

"That there's a bomb in one of the buses driving kids to school right now in Gotham City. And the bomb will explode in about 3 minutes from now. But the question is will you be able to find which bus has the bomb and disable it in the time of 3 minutes." The Joker smiled crookedly, her eyes looked distant and crazed more than ever.

Me and Alice shared a panicked look, before I took my cell phone out of my pocket and speed dialled Commissioner Gordon. He picked up the phone is 5 seconds that seemed more like 5 hours.

"What is it? Has the Joker escaped?!" Gordon panicked.

"There's no time to ask questions! The Joker has planted a bomb under a school bus in Gotham City and it will explode in less than 3 minutes! Get everyone off of every bus in Gotham!" I shouted urgently.

"That damn Joker!" Gordon cursed before hanging up the phone so he could start sending the message around. Me and Alice turned our heads to look at the Joker in fear.

"Why do you do this?" I asked simply.

The joker laughed, "I thought that was your job to find that out? I can't do your job for you, that would be cheating."

2 minutes and 50 seconds later:

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The Joker counted down with a crooked smile, that for some reason I was attracted to. I hated myself for finding her unbelievably attractive. Not only is she a crazy killing psychopath, but I am with Alice.

I looked at the Joker, expecting her to laugh. I was also expecting a phone call from Gordon telling me that 30 kids have been blown up. Suddenly as if on cue my phone rang, and I swallowed had before answering it, dreading what I will hear.

"Yes?" I swallowed again.

"I'm on my way to you now." Gordon started, as I could hear him walking down on the other line, "Everyone on every bus in Gotham has been abandoned, but there has been no reports of any explosion. Are you sure the Joker said 3 minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not something you forget." I replied as if the answer was obvious.

"I'll talk to you in a moment, I'm nearly there." Gordon hung up the phone.

I looked at the Joker my face confused, "Why has there been no explosion?"

Just as the words left my mouth Gordon entered the room, his face angry. He gave me a look before moving his gaze towards the Joker.

"Hello Gordon." The Joker smiled crookedly, "Hows the wife and kids?"

Gordon looked at her blankly, "Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because they won't be for long." The Joker laughed.

Gordon punched her in the stomach, with a lot of force. She groaned in pain, before turning it into a laugh.

"Ooh, sensitive topic then." The Joker laughed. For some unknown reason I wanted to punch Gordon for punching the Joker, even though he had every right for punching her with what she said. Why was I feeling like this? Why was I feeling protective over her now? This is so weird. I mean I feel protective over Alice, but in a different way, but with the Joker I feel it in a more passionate way.

"We have a special guest for you Joker. Batman's here to talk with you." Gordon informed her.

"Lucky me." The Joker laughed.

"We'll see about that." Gordon muttered under his breath harshly.

The Joker chuckled.

"What's Batman doing here?" I asked Gordon curiously.

"He wants answers, let's just leave it at that." Gordon smiled slightly.

I looked at him warily.

"You okay Edward?" Alice asked me, looking concerned for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been a weird start to the day that's all." I smiled reassuringly.

"While we're on the topic of weird. Would you like to explain why none of the buses have blown up yet?" Gordon asked the Joker confused.

"Because there was no bomb. I have been here a week how did you think I planted the bomb. I thought you guys were suppose to be clever?" The Joker smiled crookedly. Again I started hating myself more for finding her attractive. It was just the sexiest smile I had ever seen, even though it was full off evil, and her eyes full of no emotion.

"You complete..." Gordon fumed, not able to finish his sentence.

The Joker laughed, "Well, I thought you would be happy that there was no bomb."

Suddenly, the door opened with force and revealed Batman with two guards either side of him who had obviously been told to escort him. I couldn't believe my eyes, that was the real batman right in front of me. But his attention was not on me, it was on the Joker handcuffed sitting down.

"What's up Bats. Long time no see." The Joker laughed.

"Everyone leave now. I want to talk to her alone." His voice deep, and disguised well, made him scary even though he was on our side.

Gordon nodded and gestured for us to leave. I was hesitant to leave her on her own with Batman but he was a good guy he wouldn't hurt her unless she started it. I sighed and walked out with Alice and Gordon following me. Gordon closed the door, and we went into the room next to it where we could see through the window disguised as a mirror.

"Are you sure your okay Edward?" Alice asked me again.

"Yes, now can you stop asking." I let out my frustration.

"Sorry." Alice huffed.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm just... I don't know."

Alice nodded and looked at what was going on. Batman sat down, his gaze fixed on the Joker at all times. You could almost taste the anger coming off Batman as he watched her.

"You have broken out of this Asylum ten times, and your tenth time is your last time. You will never get out of this place ever again. Do you understand that?" Batman asked, his tone serious.

"Why is everyone always so serious? Lighten up, relax. Take of your mask, and lets see who the _real_ Batman is." The Joker chuckled.

"I'll relax when your dead." Batman replied harshly.

The Joker smiled and leaned forward slightly, "And what's stopping you from killing me now?"

The Batman paused for half a second, he then glanced at the mirror, knowing we were watching. Then he stood up, grabbed his chair and shoved it under the handle of the door, so no one can get in. What the fuck is he doing?! I didn't even try to disguise the panic take over my face.

Batman walked over to the Joker and punched her in the side of the face, making her fall to the ground taking the chair with her. You could hear and audible thud, before her laughter that came next. Batman untangled her arms from the chair, so it was just her with handcuffs behind her back. Then he threw her across to the other side of the room.

My eyes widened and I filled up with fear that shouldn't be there, "Do something! Break that door down!"

Gordon called security to try to break the door down so they can get in. Alice gave me another weird look, but I ignored it completely.

The Joker laughed, "You know, I think your punches used to hurt more. Have you not been practising as much bats?"

Batman punched her again, this time even more harder, and then punched her in the stomach again. I frowned in concern. I could hear the door banging as the guards tried to break the door down. Batman threw her down on the table with incredible force. The Joker groaned in pain, but forced a smile.

"Unbelievable." Gordon rolled his eyes.

Batman start punching her in the stomach again, and I couldn't take it any more. I ran over to the door and shoved the guards away and tried breaking down the door myself. I took one of the guns and shot the handle a couple of times, and I was beyond happy when it worked and the door swung open. I know it was stupid but I did it any way. I ran over to Batman and the Joker, and was forced to watch Batman punch the Joker once more.

"Please stop! If your angry punch me instead! Just stop!" I yelled, almost begging for him to stop hurting her.

The Joker looked at me insanely confused, and Batman stopped and looked at me with wary eyes, as if he just discovered something about me.

"Your in love with her." Batman said it as a statement not a question.

"What?! No, I'm not! I've only known her since today! And she's a dangerous psychopath!" I disagreed, but it felt more like I was arguing with myself, not Batman.

"Edward's with me any way." Alice's voice came behind me, her voice worried and possessive, "He's mine."

I didn't respond, I just looked in to the distant eyes of the Joker.

"Right Edward?" Alice nudged.

"Um, yeah. O – of course." Even I could tell my voice was unsure.

I could tell Alice heard it too, but she ignored it. She looked at the Joker who was looking right back at her. Then Alice grabbed my face with either side of my face and kissed me forcefully, and with a bit of anger. I kissed back for a second, but then stopped for some reason. I just stood there and let her kiss me until she was finished.

When she finished kissing me she looked back at the Joker, "See? He's mine, and he will never be yours. Because I'm a Doctor like him that helps people. And you're a psychopath."

The Joker chuckled.

"You two can go now. I need to have another word with the Joker in private." Batman announced.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her, I _do_ remember what happened last time." I stated, standing my ground, even if it was Batman.

"Edward what is wrong with you? Why do you care whether Batman hurts the Joker or not? She has killed hundreds of people! She deserves pain!" Alice shouted.

"Only hundreds? I thought I was in the thousands?" The Joker laughed.

"That's who your protecting?!" Alice looked at the Joker for a second before looking back at me.

"I can cure her!" I objected, sure of myself.

"How do you know that?! Many doctors before us have tried to cure her, they have tried everything! She can't be cured!" Alice yelled, trying to get it through to my head.

"I try my best." The Joker laughed.

"They obviously haven't tried everything because other wise she would be cured. There's always a way. If I spend more time with her then I just know I can help her." I announced firmly.

Alice huffed and shook her head, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why am I doing this?" I asked in confusion, "This is my job. This is what I wanted to do since I was 13, I wanted to help people. I thought that's what you enjoyed doing as well."

"I don't fall in love with psychopaths!" Alice yelled.

"I'm not in love with her!" I repeated, annoyed with everyone saying that.

Alice was silent for a long moment, "Edward, I'm sorry. You are. I can see the way you have looked at her, it was the same look Rosalie had when she fell in love with the Riddler-"

"Oh the Riddler! How is he?" The Joker smiled. Batman punched her in the stomach, but not as hard as he did before. More of a warning punch.

"I think your way to protective over someone you have just met, and that's not common. She means something to you in only a few hours, what will happen in a week?" Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice." I nodded, coming to terms with it. But also feeling extremely bad for hurting Alice.

Alice smiled, "I never thought you would have ended up leaving me for a psychopath." Alice giggled with tears in her eyes, "Who would have thought you would have fallen in love with the Joker."

"What can I say, I'm quite the charmer." The Joker chuckled.

"I think it's more of sods law." I muttered, angered with the way things have turned out.

Alice sighed and nodded, "I think it's best you work with Rosalie from now on. She knows what you're going through."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, because I didn't know what else to say.

"I want to say it's okay, but I can't find the strength to say it. So I'm just going to say, I'll be fine." Alice replied, another tear pouring out of her left eye.

**Tell me what you think! Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

My life is beyond weird now. I have fallen in love with someone who has no empathy. Someone who has killed hundreds and doesn't care. Someone who's response to pain is laughter. Someone who I am determined to cure. Someone who I love and hate at the same time.

It has been a month and 2 week since me and Alice broke up. I thought if me and Alice ever broke up then it would be really hard for me and that I would end up begging her to take me back. However, it hasn't effected me in the slightest and that made me feel guilty. Maybe it's because I am beyond busy with work, or maybe it's because of the Joker.

Arkham asylum has had new patients committed recently. Also former patient the Riddler has returned to where he belongs. Dr. Hale has insisted that she will continue with her attempts to cure him. Which is no surprise with the fact that she has fallen in love with him, she described it as love at first sight, however she didn't realize at first because of the obvious fear.

The Riddler is a big bear like guy with short black hair. He wears green trousers and blazer, with a purple shirt. He is frequently seen with a golden staff that has a question mark sitting on top of it. Which to me and many others looked ridiculous, but he's crazy so he obviously doesn't care what he looks like. Apparently though, rumours have gone around saying that Dr. Hale finds what he wears attractive.

I took one deep breath before walking through the strong secure white doors of the room that the Joker was confined in. The Joker was sitting with handcuffs on, but looking completely at ease.

Ten guards stood in the room at the far back, and Commissioner Gordon insisted that he would stay in the room while I interview her.

"So," I started, sitting down opposite her, "Are we going to continue with the usual routine of me asking questions and you tell jokes?"

"Do you not like my jokes?" The Joker chuckled.

I sighed, "Okay, you can do this for as long as you like. But eventually your going to run out of jokes."

The Joker laughed, "Then I will request a book full of jokes, you can't be the joker with no jokes. It's part of the name."

"Right. How old are you?" I asked being straight forward, I was too exhausted to go through this again. The Joker has been keeping me awake.

"How am I suppose to know that? It's not like I celebrated my birthdays, I was busy trying to destroy the world." The Joker chuckled.

"Okay, that's it!" I stood up my chair falling to the ground, "Gordon I need a minute alone with her, take your men with you!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Dr. Cullen?" Commissioner Gordon asked uncertain.

"Yes." I answered simply.

Commissioner Gordon paused for a whole ten seconds before nodding, "Okay, lets go."

When everyone had walked out and shut the door behind them, I walked around the table and sat on the edge of the table in front of her.

Taking in a deep breath I began to speak, "You know for some stupid reason that I am in love with you, as we both found out on our first not very successful therapy session, however non of them are very successful. Any way, I know there is no way we could work no matter how much I love you, because for one thing you are unable to love with your mental condition. But if there is any sane part of you in there can you just use it to actually talk to me?"

The Joker was silent, and her eyes looked more distant than ever. I wanted to get rid of the distance, I wanted to bring those distant eyes close. I took in one shaky breath, and I leaned forward very slowly. Her bright red lips stood out more than ever. I snaked my right hand around her neck. The Joker had a look on her face that clearly said she had no idea what was going on. However, I know she has been kissed quite a few times by many men that found bad girls insanely hot. You would think her being a killing psychopath would stop them though. But who am I to talk. I leaned in more closing the gap to a millimetre, and just before I was going to give in to the temptation the door swung open and the Joker was against the wall in a second.

"Where is Rachel and Harvey?!" Batman's deep voice yelled in a threatening tone.

The Joker laughed, "Someone's in a bad mood."

Batman shoved her against the other wall, and then held her by the top of her shirt, "Where is she?!"

"Where's who?" The Joker smiled.

Batman punched her in the stomach, "Tell me where she is!"

"You have all these rules, and you think they will save you." The Joker replied calmly.

"I have one rule!" Batman corrected.

"Then that's the rule you will have to break to know the truth." The Joker announced, her eyes crazy as always.

"Which is?" Batman asked, his grip tightening with his anger.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And your going to break your one rule tonight." The Joker explained.

"I'm considering it." Batman snarled.

"There's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them." The Joker stated. Before laughing as Batman slammed her against a different wall with all his force.

"You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength." The Joker laughed. Batman threw her across the room, the Joker rolled on the floor in laughter. Batman picked her up and went to punch her again, but the Joker started talking again.

"But, don't worry. I'll tell you. Because that's all part of the plan. You have to choose who you want to save. Rachel or Harvey. She is at 22 gateway road, and he is at 117 wootten street." The Joker announced. Batman dropped her to her feet and left as quick as he appeared.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I asked one of the cops that had walked in.

"The Joker had her men kidnap Rachel and Harvey, they are surrounded by bombs that will blow up in exactly 9 minutes." The guard announced.

I looked beyond shocked, "How the fuck...?!" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Just stay calm, we are taking care of the situation. No one will be killed today." The guard reassured, trying to keep me calm.

"You know, I'm entitled to a phone call." The Joker announced calmly, as if nothing had happened.

I sighed loudly, scratching the back of my neck and walking out the room to get more information.

When I figured more stuff out, I noticed the guard had locked the door. Oh god. I rushed over to the room that allows you to look in. Why would he trap himself in a room with her?! I sighed and listened in. The joker was in the same spot as before,sitting down on the floor leaning on the white walls, as the guard stood at the door.

"I want... I want my phone call. I want my phone call." The Joker announced again.

The guard shook his head, looking straight forward.

"Just out of curiosity," The joker started her mind games, "How many friends of yours did I kill?"

The guard looked at her, "I'm a twenty year man. I know psycho's like you, you just want to watch the world burn. _But_ that's never going to happen as long as I'm alive. And... you killed _six_ of my men."

"_Six_?" The Joker mouthed with fake interest.

Why did he lock the fucking door? Is there another way to get in? I wanted to go check if I could get in, but I couldn't find myself to be able to look away from them.

"Do you wanna know why I use a knife?" The joker asked suddenly.

The guard just looked at her.

"Because guns are too quick, you never get to see the real... emotion that flares up inside them. During their death is when you get to see the person for who they _really_ are. So in a way, I knew your friends more than you did." The Joker continued with mind games, "Do you want to know which ones were cowards?"

The guard took a deep breath and a step forward, "I know your going to enjoy this, so I will have to try and enjoy it even more."

The Joker laughed. The guard went to punch her, this is when I snapped out of it and ran to the door, trying to get it open. I groaned annoyed, stupid locks! I ran into another room, and was about to ask for the other guards help. When suddenly The Joker walked through with the guard in front of her, she had a knife in the corner of his mouth ready to cut him.

All the guards pointed their guns at her. "Let him go! We'll give you anything that you want!"

I can't believe this is actually happening! Was I going to watch the Joker kill a man? Was she going to escape from the asylum again? Does she have a plan?

"What do you want?!" Another guard yelled for his friend.

"I want-" The joker sighed, "I just want my phone call."

Everyone looked at her shocked and confused. Who does that to have a phone call? One of the guards nodded, and took his phone out of his pocket and through it to her. She caught it with ease, and started dialling, before putting it to her ear. The only sound was the phone waiting for an answer, and her foot tapping impatiently.

Suddenly a phone ringing sound came from the other room. I heard a man scream, and was about to go and see why, when the Joker pulled me back with her. Not wanting me to go over there for some reason. We stood at the back of the room with the guy the Joker had a knife to.

Suddenly a bomb went off, blowing through to this room. It didn't effect us from we were standing as much physically. However mentally was a different story, I just watched a bunch of guards get blown up, and also knowing people in the other room had died as well. My eyes were wide, and I felt myself feel sick. I hadn't trained for_ this_.

However, the Joker wasn't phased at all. In fact, she was laughing before using the knife to kill the man she had trapped. I ran over to the corner of the room and threw up. _Ugh! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please let this be a dream_. I took deep breathes, before facing up to what had happened. _Be brave Edward_, I told myself.

I stood up straight and looked over to where the Joker was standing, she was walking over the dead guards not effected at all. Then I started to think, I should have been one of them, but she pulled me back. Why?

I ran over to her, following her now. I know it sounds crazy, but probably the safest place for me right now was to be with her. Even though she was a killing psychopathy that had no empathy with a knife in her hand. I should of had a sick day.

"What's your plan?" I asked her, curious and worried.

She turned to look at me with crazed eyes, "I'm taking over the asylum."

"What-" I started, "Why-? _How_ are you going to be able to do that?"

The Joker just smiled crookedly, before grabbing my hand and dragging me along with her through the next door. I felt an electric jolt at the contact, it was the first time we had ever touched. I felt giddy and actually _blushed_. The psychopath is planning on killing everyone, and I blush when she holds my hand! _Unbelievable!_

I gasped when we were through the door. All the committed psycho's were out of their cells, with weapons such as bats, metal poles and saws. Dead guards were covering the floor, blood covered. I also noticed the Riddler standing on a table, wearing his usual outfit, this was the first time I had ever seen him in person. He smiled when he saw the Joker, knowing he was going to have a fun time.

All of the prisoners looked at me, and one charged over to me with his weapon raised. I gasped again, and prepared myself as much as I could for death in the time I had. However, the Joker pointed a gun at him and shot him in the head without a second thought. I looked at the Joker shocked, why would she save me twice?

"Any one else want to try and kill him?" The Joker asked everyone her gun waving in the air, still in her hand, and her other hand in mine still.

No one replied in words, but they all shook there head. The Riddler jumped down from the table, his staff in his hand, and walked over to the Joker with a smile.

"We're in charge of the whole asylum!" The Riddler announced, high – fiving the Joker.

"This is going to be fun." The Joker replied.

"You must be Doctor Cullen?" The Riddler asked, if I didn't know what he was in for I would have thought he was a nice person.

I just nodded, not finding my words.

**Please Review!**


End file.
